The invention concerns a filling joint arrangement for a filling medium which is capable of flow, in particular a sausage meat, and more particularly to a pivotable filling joint arrangement.
Disclosed is a filling joint arrangement which has a first filling pipe portion with a first filling pipe axis and a second filling pipe portion with a second filling pipe axis, wherein the second filling pipe portion is reversibly pivotable from a filling position in which the second filling pipe axis is aligned with the first filling pipe axis into a tilted position in which the second filling pipe axis is out of alignment with the first filling pipe axis. The filling arrangement further has a joint device which is disposed in filling medium-tight relationship between the first and the second filling pipe portions and which has a first joint receiving portion connected in filling medium-tight relationship to the first filling pipe portion and which includes a joint intermediate portion which has a third filling pipe portion with a third filling pipe axis and which is held pivotably by the first joint receiving portion in such a way that it is reversibly pivotable from the filling position into a tilted position in which the third filling pipe axis is out of alignment with the first filling pipe axis.
In practice, filling arrangements are known which include a joint device in order to be able to reversibly pivot a portion of a filling pipe, for example for pulling on fresh sausage skin portions or sausage skin parts in a concertinaed-together configuration, from a filling position into a tilted position. A known joint device of that kind is shown in FIG. 1. In that case the joint device has a first filling pipe portion 10 connected to a filling machine (not shown in greater detail). The assembly further has a second filling pipe portion 20 which is connected to a further machine provided downstream of the filling machine in the production direction, for example a packaging machine such as a sausage clip machine, which is also not shown in greater detail. The second filling pipe portion 20 is connected to the first filling pipe portion 10 by way of a third filling pipe portion 30 and can be pivoted reversibly with respect to the first filling pipe portion 10. The second filling pipe portion 10 is rigidly mounted to the third filling pipe portion 30 by means of a fixing element 40.
On the side towards the first filling pipe portion 10 the third filling pipe portion 30 has a hemispherical region 30a forming a joint intermediate portion. In the region of the axial center of the third filling pipe portion 30 it is provided with an abutment rim 30b which extends completely around it in a plane extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal center line of the third filling pipe portion 30. The hemispherical region 30a of the third filling pipe portion 30 is embraced by a part-spherical cup-shaped region 10a of the first filling pipe portion 10 which forms a first joint receiving portion, in such a way that it is arranged pivotably therein. At its end which faces towards the third filling pipe portion 30 the part-spherical cup-shaped region 10a of the first filling pipe portion 10 is also provided with an abutment rim 10b which in each case extends completely therearound over 180° in two planes, wherein the planes extend perpendicularly to the longitudinal center line of the first filling pipe portion 10 but include an angle to each other.
When the filling pipe portions 10, 20, 30 are in the filling position, that is to say, when the longitudinal center lines of the portions 10, 20, 30 are in mutually coaxially aligned relationship, the abutment rim 10b of the part-spherical cup-shaped region 10a of the first filling pipe portion 10, which extends over 180° in one of the two vertical planes, bears against the peripherally extending abutment rim 30b of the third filling pipe portion 30 while the abutment rim 10b of the first filling pipe portion 10, which extends over 180° in the other vertical plane, is spaced from the abutment rim 30b of the third filling pipe portion. In comparison, in the tilted position of the second and third filling pipe portions 20, 30 the abutment rim 10b of the first filling pipe portion 10, which is spaced in the filling position, bears against the abutment rim 30b of the third filling pipe portion 30.
As a certain degree of overlap of the two regions 30a, 10a which are hemispherical and part-spherical cup-shaped respectively, of the third and first filling pipe portions 30, 10 is necessary to provide a secure and medium-tight connection between the first filling pipe portion 10 and the third and second filling pipe portions 30 and 20 respectively, the known joint device suffers from the disadvantage that the pivotal angle is only comparatively slight. That affords a limited space for movement for pulling on sausage skin portions in a concertinaed-together configuration, particularly in the case of displacer members involving a large passage therethrough.
The present invention aims to overcome that disadvantage. A filling joint arrangement of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is provided that affords improved accessibility by virtue of a large pivotal angle.
By virtue of the provision of a second joint receiving portion which is connected in filling medium-tight relationship to the second filling pipe portion and which together with the second filling pipe portion is reversibly pivotable with respect to the joint intermediate portion out of the filling position by way of a tilted intermediate position in which at least the third filling pipe axis is out of alignment with the first filling pipe axis into a tilted end position in which the second filling pipe axis is out of alignment with the third filling pipe axis, it is possible for the second filling pipe portion to be pivoted with respect to the first filling pipe portion by approximately double the pivotal angle than was possible with previously known filling pipe joint arrangements, without sealing integrity and/or assembly between the filling pipe portions being adversely affected thereby. That configuration affords a markedly improved freedom of movement.
It is advantageous if the first joint receiving portion and/or the second joint receiving portion at least approximately have an internal contour in the form of a spherical cap and/or the joint an accurate and almost play-free guidance for the joint portions as well as an enlarged contact surface which imparts additional stability to the joint. In that respect it can be provided that the outside diameter of the first joint receiving portion is larger than the outside diameter of the second joint receiving portion.
Arranging the third filling pipe portion in the joint intermediate portion results in the formation of a respective flattened portion in the region of the mouth openings for the third filling pipe portion, the flattened portion facilitating pivotal movement of the joint intermediate portion with respect to the first and the second joint receiving portions.
A sealing device disposed on the joint intermediate portion in the region of the first and second joint receiving portions, for closing off the first and second joint receiving portions in filling medium-tight relationship, makes it possible to use sealing elements which are simple, or a sealing device of a simple configuration, which, when in a coaxial arrangement with respect to the axis of the third filling pipe portion, is disposed between the joint intermediate portion and the respective joint receiving portion. That achieves a high level of sealing effect. Furthermore the rim of the joint receiving portion does not slide beyond the sealing device, thereby providing for a further minimization of wear.
Any suitable configuration can be adopted for the sealing device. It is particularly advantageous if the sealing device is formed by at least one O-ring. The use of an O-ring makes it possible to compensate for minor unevenness and irregularities in the sealing region as such an O-ring is generally elastic, thereby providing for a reliable sealing effect. In addition, in contrast to fixedly inserted seals, it is easily replaceable when wear occurs. Replaceability is further simplified if the O-ring seal is arranged in a groove that extends peripherally in coaxial relationship with the third filling pipe portion.
It is further advantageous if the joint device has a first and a second abutment device whereby the filling position and the tilted end position are accurately defined. Those two positions are reached precisely when, in the filling position, the first abutment device comes into a position of abutment in relation to the first and second joint receiving portions and in the tilted end position the second abutment device comes into a position of abutment with respect to the first and second joint receiving portions so that incorrect positioning of the filling pipe can be almost excluded. It can further be provided that, when the tilted intermediate position is reached, the second abutment device comes to bear against the first joint receiving portion while when the tilted end position is reached, it can be brought into contact with the first and second joint receiving portions.
The abutment function is implemented in a simple and reliable fashion by the use of pins which form the first and/or the second abutment device and which project out of the joint intermediate portion.
In that respect, a substantially diametrally oppositely disposed arrangement of the first and second abutment devices on the joint intermediate portion and a substantially perpendicular orientation in respect of the longitudinal axes of the two abutment devices with respect to the third filling pipe axis of the third filling pipe portion of the joint intermediate portion affords a pivotal angle of approximately equal size in respect of the first filling pipe portion and the second filling pipe portion in relation to the joint intermediate portion, whereby, inter alia, the arrangement of the sealing elements on the joint intermediate portion can be symmetrical. It can be provided in that case that the longitudinal axes of the first and second abutment devices extend substantially perpendicularly to the third filling pipe axis of the third filling pipe portion of the joint intermediate portion.
If the first joint receiving portion and the second joint receiving portion each have a respective opening for receiving the first and second abutment devices, that ensures precise abutment and additional guidance and stability is afforded in the event of wear phenomena at the joint pivot point.
It is further advantageous if the first joint receiving portion and the second joint receiving portion each have a respective rim, wherein the two rims respectively have a first rim portion peripherally extending preferably through 180° in first planes and a second rim portion peripherally extending preferably over 180° in second planes, wherein the two first rim portions and the two second rim portions are respectively disposed in mutually opposite relationship and wherein in the filling position the two first planes of the two first rim portions extend at least approximately parallel to each other and the two second planes of the second rim portions include an angle to each other. In the case of such a structure for the two joint receiving portions the surface of the joint intermediate portion, which is embraced by the joint receiving portions, is increased to a maximum, whereby guidance for the joint portions is improved and stabilized.
The angle which the two second planes of the second rim portions form corresponds in that case to the total pivotal angle of the second filling pipe portion with respect to the first filling pipe portion, which can be very accurately selected by the appropriate configuration of the joint receiving portions.
In addition there can be provided a rotary joint, the rotary joint axis of which preferably extends substantially perpendicularly to the third filling pipe axis of the third filling pipe portion. That provides for a maximum angle of pivotal deflection movement, in interaction with the correspondingly arranged first and second abutment devices and the first and second rim portions.
A holding device which is provided on the filling arrangement and which supports the second filling pipe portion and/or the joint intermediate portion and/or pivots relative to the first filling pipe portion imparts the necessary stability to the filling arrangement and permits pivotal deflection movement of the second filling pipe portion by machine, from the filling position into the tilted end position.
It is also to be noted that the joint device which has been described hereinbefore in respect of its basic principles and its advantageous configurations can be used not only in relation to a filling apparatus but also in relation to other apparatuses. Therefore the joint device can also represent an independent invention.
Further advantageous configurations and an embodiment by way of example are described in greater detail hereinafter in connection with the specific description in conjunction with the accompanying Figures. The terms ‘up’, ‘down’, ‘left’ and ‘right’ used in the description of the specific embodiment relate to the drawings in an orientation with the Figure identifications and reference numerals being normally readable.